


Words don't do us justice

by Aridette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: At night, soft caresses say more than words. But would words even still harm what's blooming between them?





	

Where General Hux believed his words should equal his deeds in terms of magnificence and importance, Kylo Ren preferred to remain quiet. Give away as little as possible. The less predictable he was, the better for him and his mission.

Rationally, he knew his relationship with Hux, or rather their on-going fling, asked for a different approach. But that did not mean opening up and speaking about what was on his mind came any easier to him now than it had previously. General Hux would sooner learn to command the Force than that Kylo Ren ever voiced the truths he had buried in his heart.

Although lately, he found himself tempted to. At night, when he shared the General’s bed and the other man carded uncharacteristically gentle fingers through his hair. Listening to the steady beat of another human’s heart, Ren had never felt more serene. The day’s tensions drained from him under the careful caress.  
And if Hux noticed the little kisses he pressed against his chest, he did not mention it.  
Same as Ren would never dream of bringing up the way Hux would take a deep breath, then softly sigh it out when they held each other close before falling asleep.

It was the little things that brought them comfort.  
Neither of them knew when they had reached a point where words were no longer necessary. A gesture or a look would do. The way their arms might brush in passing or their gaze might linger a little longer. The way their bodies drifted towards the other until they connected once again.  
Behind closed doors.

They were discreet, they told themselves, so long as neither of them went and named what was blooming between them.  
What had started out as a way to relieve stress had long since developed into something more. And although they spent more nights together than apart, both Hux and Ren would admit to nothing more than a short-lived affair if confronted with the facts.

They even might have fooled themselves, if not for that one fateful morning. The morning both of them fucked up.

The previous day had been long, with board meetings and a rather strenuous audience with Snoke.  
When they stumbled into bed that night, they had approximately 3 hours before Hux was expected back on the bridge. As always, Ren would get up with him, their ways would part and each would go about their shift.  
Just that this particular morning, their routine changed.

The alarm went off, and instead of rolling over and away from Hux, Ren draped himself further over him.  
„Don’t go. Stay,“ he mumbled, still more asleep than awake.  
It was the most he had ever said on the topic.

„I can’t, my love.“ Hux murmured equally as sleepily as he began to extricate himself from under the human blanket that refused to let him go.  
It took him longer than usual with his body unwilling to decide whether it wanted to push Ren away or pull him back in.

Fifteen Minutes later found the both of them in the shower, leaning against each other so as not to fall asleep where they stood under the warm stream of water.

Ren was busy massaging shampoo into Hux’s hair when he noticed the first signs of an oncoming headache in the other man’s face. He had seen Hux suffer through enough of them to know the tell tale scrunch of his eyebrows. Ren rubbed circles over his temples to relief some of the pain.  
„Thanks“ Hux sighed, eyes closed in an attempt to avoid the bright light for a little longer.  
„Anything for you.“  
Without thinking about what he was doing, Ren leaned in and kissed Hux. Softly, without asking for more. They had never kissed out of a sexual context, but in this sleepy haze, kissing Hux felt right. A comfort for their very souls. He pressed another kiss against his forehead before rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Hux hummed approvingly and leaned in further.  
And if they stood in the shower a bit longer than either of them usually took, who was there to judge them.

They were a little late by the time they were fully clothed and ready to walk out of the door. Nevertheless, Hux waited for Ren. He had given up trying to help him into his robes. It was futile, even though he had become remarkably skilled at getting the man out of them. He smiled to himself.  
When Ren stepped up beside him, he pulled him in for another quick hug, one last moment of quiet comfort.  
„Will I see you for lunch?“ he asked.  
Ren nodded. „Wouldn’t miss it for the world.“ He kissed Hux’s cheek and smiled. „Take care today.“  
„You too.“

It would take them the better half of their shift to wake up enough to realize just how much time they had spent casually touching and kissing each other that morning.  
And how very little that actually bothered them.


End file.
